everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Witch
The Candy Witch, also known as Miss Breadhouse, is the mother of Ginger Breadhouse and embraces her evil reputation, but she puts her love for her daughter first. Character Personality Widely believed to be threatening, the Candy Witch is actually more welcoming than most. The Candy Witch seems to enjoy the controversy about her being evil, but not so much with her daughter, Ginger, who has other plans. She is anticipating the day when Ginger finally accepts her evil heritage. Despite her personal hopes, Ginger's thoughts, and beliefs are her top priority is showing genuine love and care for her daughter. She has no interest in eating children, but she does have a dark side. She makes evil potions, and she likes to joke about eating children. Appearance She has messy green hair filled with twigs, bugs, brambles and other things to make her appearance more witch-like. A notable feature would be her hairy wart under her chin, and her teeth are black. She typically wears traditional witch attire with a black dress, a pointed black witch hat, and black military boots. After receiving a makeover which she still makes the effort to change for Ginger's sake, she has tame bubblegum pink hair and long eyelashes. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the single mother of Ginger Breadhouse. She is born into a long line of wicked witches. Romance Back when she was a student, Rumpelstiltskin revealed to Ginger that he and her mother had once dated. Book Per the request of Headmaster Grimm of Raven Queen visiting someone evil for Yester Day, she visits the Candy Witch. Ginger has trouble fitting in due to her mother's reputation. For some of her school life, Ginger is homeschooled by her mother because of her insecurities. The Candy Witch was once on the cover of Wicked Witch Monthly. On Ginger's school graduation day, her mother decides to go for a makeover to make her appearance look more welcoming. She receives a call from Ginger, who tells her about saving her MirrorCast show in exchange for presenting her mother a date with Rumpelstiltskin. For the sake of Ginger, she promises to make their date unforgettable. The Candy Witch shows up on school grounds and is greeted by Ginger, who has problems of her own. She shows Ginger her picnic basket for the date filled with normal treats made without much happiness, to Ginger's dismay. Ginger tells her that maybe she should stop pretending to be someone she's not, but the Candy Witch firstly suggests to take a good look at herself too. She later appears on Ginger's cooking show. The Candy Witch and Ginger are invited to the Dark Fairy's Villa for Ginger to have a playdate with Faybelle. Upon arriving, the Candy Witch jokingly asks Faybelle if she would prefer to be baked or fricasseed. She starts laughing, then assures Faybelle it's a joke. Ginger offers Faybelle a cookie, and the Dark Fairy asks if the cookies are poisoned, to which the Candy Witch says she would never try to poison a comrade's daughter. The Candy Witch visits with the Dark Fairy while Ginger and Faybelle go play. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches